Ce sacrificequ'est ma vie
by Kimi06
Summary: Après un combat acharné contre le démon renard: Kyubi, le 4ème hokage l'enferme à l'intérieur d'un nourrisson. Pourquoi a t'il fait cela? Qu'est ce qui l'y a poussé? A lire immédiatement!


Disclamer : J'ai fait ce truc dans un bref moment d'inspiration et j'espère que malgré tout ça vous satisfera (dsl je m'en rappelle plus comment est ce qu'on écrit ça !!). Je tiens à déclarer que cette fic a juste été inspirée du manga bien que l'on n'ait pas dévoilé cette partie du passé de Minato dans l'original. Tout ceci n'est que de la pure inspiration d'une fan du 4ème !!! Certains passages peuvent paraître incompréhensibles ou même illogiques mais bon !! J'espère que vous voyez tous l'emplacement du petit « go » pour les reviews !! Dernière chose amusez vous bien en lisant ceci !!

Il aurait tellement voulut ne pas avoir à accomplir ce geste, ne pas avoir à le sacrifier, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait sauver son village c'était le meilleur moyen. Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y résigner. Après tout cet enfant était le fruit du paroxysme d'un amour charnel unissant deux personnes. Le temps pressait, il fallait que ce soit maintenant ou jamais sinon il serait trop tard. Trop tard pour lui mais aussi pour l'avenir de ce village. N'écoutant que ce que lui dictait sa tête, il attrapa alors l'enfant à proximité, effectua plusieurs rituels et enfin posa son sceau. Ce moment dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu puisqu'il fallait veiller à ce que le frêle petit être ne meure pas sur le coup de la trop grande vague de puissance qui allait s'emparer de lui. Des larmes ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues, pourquoi avait-il donc cette sensation ? Il avait pourtant bien veillé à ce que rien n'aille de travers mais alors pourquoi ? Était ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pu choisir un corps plus âgée et plus robuste ? Ou bien juste parce qu'il avait peur que son plan n'échoue ? Il pria intérieurement, en faisant cela il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'aider à surmonter cette pénible épreuve et ainsi à garder espoir alors qu'il connaissait bien les risques. Il se sentit faiblir à chaque seconde qui passait, le processus allait enfin pouvoir sérieusement commencer. Sa vie entière défila devant ses yeux, dire qu'il allait tout laisser derrière lui pour pouvoir accomplir son rêve. Ça avait l'air stupide en y pensant et pourtant, lui seul savait pourquoi il tenait tant à se sacrifier pour cet enfant. Un cri de douleur s'échappa alors de sa bouche, il agonisait tant. Partagé entre la peur de quitter ce monde mais aussi par le désir que tout ce macabre manège cesse enfin pour qu'il puisse se déchargé d'un énorme poids. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes et pourtant c'était comme s'il avait passé toute sa vie à souffrir et à hurler à la mort. Il regarda alors l'enfant silencieusement endormi à ses côtés, si paisible, ne réalisant même pas encore l'immense héritage qu'il était en train de recevoir en lui. Plus que quelques secondes désormais, il se mit alors à cracher du sang ne cessant de pleurer d'agonie, il avait l'impression qu'il se vidait de tout son être entier et que seules quelques pensées cohérentes traversaient encore rapidement son esprit. Il cracha de nouveau, ses larmes s'étaient vites métamorphosées en un liquide rouge, à présent, elles n'étaient plus que des larmes de sang qui ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues. Un dernier cri jaillit alors de sa bouche puis comme si le monde ne prenait plus une contenance normale, tout s'arrêta. Les hommes, les objets, tous avaient cessé esquisser un mouvement. Il tomba lourdement à terre, vainqueur mais à la fois vaincu par le mal. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ne réussit qu'à distinguer dans un brouillard, l'enfant à qui il a confié sa vie ainsi que celle de son ennemi, il posa difficilement sa main sur lui un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Il réussit dans les dernières secondes qui lui restaient encore, à prononcer quelques mots à peine audibles :

Je suis désolé… Je n'ai… fait que mon devoir… Prends… soin de toi… Naruto.

Ce fut là ses derniers mots. Il se sentit alors comme fatigué. Doucement, il céda non sans souffrance à la tentation de la mort et du sommeil éternel, n'ayant plus qu'une dernière pensée concrète pour son fils et à son devoir de père accomplit…

A suivre…


End file.
